Immortal Silence
by Koinu15
Summary: Yin, and her sister yang, torn from there horribly fate of death and thrown into different dimensions, seperated. One flung into the past, and the other flung into the realm of ninja. Unable to reunite. OCXSasuke, and OCXAlphones Elric


Disclaimer: Me no own Sasuke the Uke, nor Naruto, OR FMA!!! SO MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! but yin and yang are mine..... ^_^

* * *

**Day 1, 3:23 PM, real world, 3006**  
Desperate meows were heard everywhere, there was millions of rows of cages, filled with different kinds of cats, pawing at the bars of their cages trying to get out. All of them looked sick, and ingured, the floor in front of some cages had dried vomit. In some cages, cats laid unmoving, dead, having died from starvation or illness. Every last cat was in horrid condition, most shivered in fear, their coats of fur matted and caked with dirt.

"Come on! It's just two mangy kittens! if you can't handle those two your helpless!" A large man opened the door to the large warehouse, letting in sunlight. A younger skinny short man followed him inside, a pure black kitten was flailing around in his left hand, and a white one in his right.

"Over here..." The larger man coughed pointing at a cage that had an old silver tabby panting in the corner. Going over to the heavy man the short one handed him the two thrashing kittens. The black kitten went in first, and let out a startled pain filled cry as she hit the back of the cage. The white one was thrown in second, again letting out a startled cry, but this time a tiny cracking sound was heard. The black cat leapt to her feet quickly and ran over to the snowy kit who was laying in the cage close to the grey tabby just as the men closed the door. Licking the white kits head slightly the black kitten mewed in distress.

"Yang, speak please sister! Oh what has happened to you?!?!" The black kit mewed in horror at she stared at her sister.

"M-my paw! MY PAW!!!" The small white kitten known as yang started to again thrash around wildly, screaming in agony.

"It hurts Yin-Chan!!! IT HURTS!!" The black kitten, now known as Yin, pinned down the Yang, the white kit, in attempt to prevent her from moving so much. Yin, turned her head to the silver tabby, her eyes pleading for help. The tabby's eyes filled with pity for the two sisters, and weakly got to his feet. Walking over to padding up to Yang, he looked over her quickly before turning to Yin.

"Her paw has been fractured.... but, it'll heal......" His voice was hoarse from lack of water, and he coughed after speaking. Yin nodded in gratitude, and then looked the Tabby strait in the eyes.

"What is this place?" She asked, looking through the bars at the opposite wall of cats.

"It's where they've been taking all of the cats in the world...." The tabby said coughing once more.

"Why are they forcing us to live in such harsh conditions?! What is the meaning?!" Yin demanded, her voice cracking slightly as tears formed in her eyes. The Tabby avoided her gaze.

"Because we are no longer wanted, and so they are desposing us....." Yin stared at the Tabby in horror.

"How come your still alive then?! I mean the capturing of cats in Brazil happened three years ago! I can smell the brazilian scent in your fur despite the rest of the smells in this death place!" The Tabby fell silent and sat back down, staring at the floor of te cage.

"Let me start by intoducing myself, my name, is Chekkers...."

"Yin, and the white one over there is my sister Yang."

"Very well, see, it's true, i am a cat from Brazil, i was one of the first caught...... I know it's shocking i've survived this long...." Yin nodded.

"How have you done it?"

"Cannablism....." Yin once again stared in horror at the grey Tabby, and backed away slightly, her ears going flat against her head.

"Don't fret young kit, my strength has faded, and you are in no danger." Yin's ear went back up to normal, but she still stood in place, tense.

"I have had many other cats live with me in this cell, but they died all too easily from starvation due to the lack of prey before the hunters caught them. When they did die i did the only thing i could've done, i devoured them, to stop disease from spreading into my cage, and to satisfy my hunger." Yin nodded once again, and sat down.

"Unfortuatly, we all have only until tomorrow, when they slowly get many men to kill us all...." Yin looked back at her sister, who was still laying on the ground.

"That's why, i helped your sister, you two will still be pleanty healthy by tomorrow, so try to get away.... For me though..... it's too late...." The Silver Tabby broke into a fit of harsh coughs, and then spat out a large amount of then looked deep into Yin's eyes, tears welling up in them.

"Please, can you kill me?" He asked, coughing again. Yin's face once again had horror written all over it.

"Why?! I can't! I would never!" Yin backed away and quickly glanced at her sister before looking at the Silver Tabby again.

"Please....." He begged, Yin flattened her ears again.

"Ok......." She muttered.

"If it's really what you want me to.... then i'll do it..." Yin walked over to the elderly cat, and jastened her jaws onto his neck, biting down hard, tears filling her eyes. Tasting the coppery flavor of blood she let go of the elderly cat and backed up quickly to see he was smiling. Backing into a corner Yin watched as Chekkers laid down, as his breathing slowed, and as he died. Then, looking at Chekkers and then Yang, she let out a long, sorrow filled meow.

* * *

**Day 2, 7:08 pm**

"Yang..... How are you feeling?" Yin asked giving her sister's ear a quick lick.

"Ok Sister, much better than the day before now, but, my paw still hurts horribly when i try to move it." Yin nodded and laid down beside her sister. Yin's ears twitched slightly as she heard the door to the building open, equiptment being moved inside, and the door being closed. Suddenly the sound of something being pupped into the air could be heard, making Yin flinch. Yang looked up at Yin hazily. Yin Stared out of the cage, but backed up slightly as she saw smoke filling the room, it smelled odd to her.

"Yin......." Yang muttered slightly laying her head backdown and closing her eyes.

'Toxins!' Yin realized in horror.

"Yang! Yang stay awake! Don't fall asleep ok?!" Yin coughed at the end of her sentence, her eyes became teary as the awful truth seeped in.  
They were going to die.

Yin meowed a mew of sorrow, along with millions of other coughing, dieing cats that were collapsing in their cages. Giving into the Toxins, Yin's head collapsed, and she feel into a deep sleep along with her sibling.

_"Yin Sister, Where are we?" Yang asked walking over the water to her sister.  
_

_"I have not the slightest clue Yang, heaven maybe?"  
_

_"Then why is it so dark and cold?"  
_

_"I don't know sister....."  
_

_**"Greetings Yin, Yang.... We welcome you...."** Startled, Yin jumped slightly, along with Yang. The two looked around for a few moments, but saw nothing.  
_

_"Show yourself." Yin demanded arching her back, getting ready to fight if she had to.  
_

_**"Of course, please forgive my manners," **A figure of a tiger striped grey and black cat appeared before the two kittens, it was a she cat, and she had large grey feathered wings.  
___

_**"Calm young one, i have not come to cause you nor your sister any form of harm. I have meerly come to explain...." **_

_****_

**"A second chance." **Yin's ears twitched, as she stared at the female cat in front of her.

_"I'm not leaving Yang."  
_

_**"Of course, should you chose to deny this offer, you shall both be plundged into hell for an eternity of suffering." **Yang backed up slightly, her ears flattened.  
_

_"I- I accept your offer..." She mewed timidly.  
_

_**"Wise choice young one, your soul may be spared...."**_ _The she cat gestured at Yang, who suddenly sprouted white angel wings, and faded away.  
_

_"YANG!" Yin Mewed staring at where her sister had just been, she then glared at the She cat.  
_

_"YOU BITCH! WHERE DID YOU TAKE HER?!"  
_

_**"I have told you insolent cat! I have sent her to another world with nine lives! Just as you shall! Against your will or not!" **The she cat spat. A searing pain came over Yin, and suddenly two black bat wings burst from her back, making her yowl in __agony. Then, the pain faded, and so did Yin.... Into the darkness_

"Explain what?!" Yin hissed.  
_**"You have been given nine lives from the nine cat gods..... If you accept you shall be seperated into different worlds though.... Away from each other, but you may reunite, in your dreams, and, once you complete the nine lived tasks..."  
**_


End file.
